


Stille Nacht

by Memoriarty



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoriarty/pseuds/Memoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un incubo turba il sonno del Capitano Wigglytuff; troverà un modo per riprendere sonno oppure lascierà che i pensieri lo sveglino del tutto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stille Nacht

**Stille** **Nacht**

 

Le notti alla Gilda sono umide e silenziose. Tremendamente silenziose se si tiene come termine di paragone il brulicante trambusto di apprendisti e squadre d'esplorazione di passaggio che ogni giorno si riuniscono in quel luogo, animandolo e rendendolo un punto di riferimento sicuro per tutti i pokémon della zona. Tutti a Borgo Tesoro sanno di poter contare sull'aiuto dei membri della Gilda di Wigglytuff.

Eppure, vedendola nella sua veste notturna, la Gilda, assomiglia a qualsiasi altro luogo insicuro, abbandonato, desolato. Non proprio il luogo ideale per conciliare un sonno ormai dissipatosi quasi del tutto.

Il Capitano si rigira vanamente nel suo giaciglio. Ha sognato, di nuovo, quell'orribile vicenda ma questa volta è sembrata così reale: gli è sembrato di essere ancora lì, di non aver mai abbandonato quella grotta lontana da qualsiasi forma conosciuta di civiltà, insieme il corpo esanime, stremato del suo fidato compagno d'avventure, Chatot.

Un familiare senso di vuoto lo attanaglia, gli toglie il fiato e lo agita. E se quella volta lo avesse perduto sul serio? Non vuole rammentare quei pensieri tanto dolorosi. In quella caverna aveva creduto davvero di aver perduto l'essere vivente più importante che conoscesse, l'unico che fosse riuscito a riempire la solitudine di quei giorni difficili e a dargli una ragion d'essere. Sì, era andata proprio così. E non potrebbe essere più grato a Lapras per aver avuto pietà di loro e aver salvato Chatot e con lui Wigglytuff e la Gilda tutta. Perché senza Chatot, forse, lui non avrebbe avuto le forze per continuare ad esserne il capo. Che diritti poteva avere? Se non era riuscito a salvare nemmeno il suo partner, figurarsi un intera gilda.

Un singhiozzo. Poi un altro. Non riesce proprio a non pensarci, è un pensiero opprimente che gli impedisce di chiudere gli occhi senza immaginarsi la scena dal principio: i pokèmon malvagi che piombano giù dal soffitto prendendo alla sprovvista lui, ma non Chatot, non il suo Chatot che lesto gli fa scudo col suo corpo dagli attacchi nemici e poi si accascia al suolo, privo di energie. Oh, come lo addolora quella vista, lo faceva sentire sciocco e debole.

La porta della sua stanza si apre con un leggero cigolio di cardini, poi il rumore di piccoli passi che si avvicinano al suo letto. Riconoscerebbe quel scalpiccio fra mille altri, per questo rimase in ascolto silenzioso e fiducioso, senza muovere un muscolo.

***

Wigglytuff è il pokémon più forte che Chatot conosca. Di questo è più che sicuro. Non lo ha mai visto perdere uno scontro, né lo ha visto rinunciare ad una missione. Tuttavia, da alcune notti a quella parte lo sentiva singhiozzare sommessamente nella sua stanza e non ne capiva il motivo. Certo è che la causa fosse un incubo. E Chatot ha paura di sapere di quale incubo si tratti.

Il singhiozzare, più acuto delle volte precedenti, spinge il pokémon pappagallo ad abbandonare il piolo su cui riposa ogni notte, sempre vigile nel caso qualche apprendista volesse fare il furbetto e sgattaiolare via dalla Gilda per piccole 'passeggiate' notturne. Non riesce ad ignorarlo, non vuole ignorarlo!

Con molta attenzione apre la porta, provocando un sommesso cigolio.  
“Ha di nuovo avuto quell'incubo, Capitano?” chiese con voce assonnata, non ignorando le buone maniere nemmeno nel cuore della notte. Wigglytuff accenna un lieve assenso con la testa, spostandosi di qualche centimetro per permettere all'altro di unirsi a lui.  
“Non dovrebbe preoccuparsi così, lei mi ha salvato. È solo grazie a lei se ora sono qui.” Chatot si avvicina a piccoli passi misurati al suo capitano, facendo attenzione a non provocare troppo rumore; alcuni membri della Gilda, hanno il sonno molto leggero sarebbe alquanto sconveniente svegliarli nel bel mezzo della notte, dovendo spiegare loro per quale motivo si trovasse nella stanza del capitano (SQUACK!)

Si acquatta con delicatezza accanto al suo compagno; così appollaiato riesce a cingerlo con un'ala scaldando il suo corpo ormai infreddolito dalla brezza notturna.  
Vederlo così sconsolato lo rattrista ogni volta, non sa di preciso cosa lui sogni; non glielo ha mai chiesto espressamente. Può solo immaginare si tratti di quella vicenda, l'unica in cui si siano trovati in evidente difficoltà. Tutto per colpa sua e della sua debolezza. Una cosa del genere non si sarebbe mai più ripetuta, lo aveva ripromesso a se stesso! Non avrebbe più lasciato che la sua debolezza pesasse su Wigglytuff, nossignore. Ricordare le immense dolcezza e cura con cui il suo Capitano gli aveva medicato le profonde ferite riportate in quella maledetta caverna lo riempie di malinconia. È un ricordo triste, perché legato ad un brutto avvenimento, ma anche felice perché si è sentito legato come mai prima di allora all'altro pokémon.  
Ritmicamente muove l'ala tesa, perché col suo movimento culli il Capitano nel sonno e lo faccia dormire sonni tranquilli. Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che Wigglytuff aveva necessitato di quelle attenzioni, ma Chatot non si sarebbe mai stancato di dargliele. Stargli vicino nei momenti di difficoltà, come quello, è l'unico modo che conoscesse per ripagare il debito che aveva nei suoi confronti.

Wigglytuff sembra essersi finalmente addormentato, quando anche gli occhi di Chatot paiono chiudersi involontariamente, le palpebre farsi pesanti.  
(Chatot, mio Chatot, prima o poi ti rivelerò la verità su quel giorno. E che sei tu il vero eroe di questa Gilda.)

Dormiranno così, accoccolati per tutto il resto della notte, finché il Sole non farà capolino a svegliarli coi suoi flebili raggi mattutini, carezzevoli e dolci come le attenzioni più amorevoli rivolte alla persona amata.


End file.
